Change in Heart
by Noheals
Summary: Kanda was knocked out while fighting Akuma. Allen finds his body and runs to the nearest house he could find. What he didn't expect was that the house to belong to a witch, nor the secret that the anti-social exorcist was carrying. Fem!Kanda !AreKan!
1. The Secret

"Kanda what are you doing?!" Allen banged on the door madly.

"Changing," Came the short and simple reply from non other then, Kanda Yu.

"Who the hell changes for one hour?" The white haired exorcist sighed in frustration.

"I do."

"Oh yah, I forgot you need to apply your special make up before you can go-" Allen was cut off when he saw Mugen cut threw the door. He quickly jump back, heart beating fast. Mugen slithered back in and Kanda finally, stepped out.

"You were saying?" Kanda gave him an ice cold glare.

"N-Nothing," Poor Allen was traumatized by Kanda's almost murder, for the day. They both stepped outside the inn that they were currently staying in and Kanda began to walk down the dirt path.

"Hurry up or I'll leave you behind."

"The heck? You're telling _me_ to hurry up? Who took the longest to get ready?!" Allen was furious with the lack of respect that Kanda gave him.

"Che. I have my reasons to be held back," Allen did a mini jog to catch up with Kanda, "And if you dare go through my stuff, I'll slice you into pieces."

Allen gulped as he was threatened by Mugen, again. 'So much for going through his stuff,' he thought.

"You two stop fighting. This trip is going to last a while," Their finder, Bob, finally spoke out. The said two looked at each other and turned their heads, with small 'hmph', to opposite directions, not facing each other. They walked down the road and entered a thick, lush forest. ("Are you sure this is the right path?" Allen asked)

Halfway through the forest the stopped walking when Allen's left eye activated.

"How many?" Kanda asked taking out his sword.

"Ten level two's. We need to head into the forest so the other people won't get hurt!" Allen said as the first Akuma came into view. They both ran into the forest. Kanda ran and ran until he came into a clearing of a pond.

"You can't escape from us now exorcist!" One of the akuma bellowed. Kanda took notice of how many he was fighting. 'Six, damn. What a waist of time.'

He had a pretty easy time taking down the first five... that was until the finder came.

"Kanda-dono, there you are," He distracted Kanda, and the Akuma saw threw this chance. The Akuma used it's tentacle like arms to pick Kanda up and throw him into the pond. His head accidentally hit a rock, knocking him out unconscious.

"Thank you!!" The level two Akuma snickered and killed the finder.

"Kanda! Finder-san!!" Allen came onto the clearing.

"Damn it, I was to late..." he internally blamed himself for not taking better care of Bob, "Pitiful akuma, bring salvation to your soul!"

Allen moved so fast that the Akuma panicked and spinned it's tentacles in all it's directions. Allen brought down his claw (Crown clown cuz it's cooler!) down on the demon.

He looked back as it exploded, "Rest in peace..."

When the fight was over, Allen frantically looked for Kanda's body.

"Kanda!! Kanda!! Where are you?!" He saw something move in the pond. He looked closely and noticed the black hair of his companion. He rushed over to him and scooped him out of the water.

Allen noticed the water was stained with red. 'Shit, where is he bleeding?' He lifted the samurai on his back and began to sprint off, in search of a house or something. As he was running, he noticed a house made out of wood and smoke was coming out from a pipe on the roof.

He instinctively went to the front door and knocked.

"Please! Anyone open the door! My," Allen paused for a second, "My f-friend is in danger!"

The door swung open immediately. An old lady stared back at Allen. She was hunched over and was wearing a brown cloak over herself. Her hood was up but he could see the vast amount of wrinkles on her. She held a cane in her delicate hands

"I beg of you, please help my friend." Allen fell on to his knee's due to his exhaustion.

"Oh my goodness! Come in quickly dear!" The old lady stepped aside for Allen to walk in. But strangely, as soon as he did, Kanda fell of his back. Allen made a small yelp and picked him up again. Only for him to fall again.

"Oh dear..." The lady said, "He can't enter, his body is violated with a magical substance."

The lady lifted her fragile, wrinkled hand and pointed to our favorite anti-social exorcist (Lol). His body started to spazz and twitch on the ground as a green substance came out of his mouth and formed into a bubble. The liquid came towards the lady who sealed it into a vial.

"Quickly dear, take him in and place him on that bed."

Allen was confused about what just happened but obeyed anyways. 'Was Kanda always this light...?' He thought as he brought Kanda over to the bed. He laid down Kanda gently and placed the blankets over him. He noticed how flushed Kanda's face was, and his rasp breathing.

'Oh no... He caught a fever. Wait, somethings missing...' Allen stood up in shock as he forgot to bring Mugen along with him.

"Dear, it's okay. His sword is on the other side of the bed," Allen went to check. Indeed the sword was there.

"But how...?" He stared at it with amazement.

He looked back at the old lady who began to talk, "You see dear, I'm what you regular humans call a witch. Please don't get me wrong, I'm not on anyone's side. I just help the strangers that come by here, like you.

" By the way, my name is Sheryl Longbottom."

"Allen Walker, and he's Kanda."

Sheryl took a seat, "I know, I've been waiting for you two to come. I've seen vision of you two every other night and I was anticipating for this moment to come."

Allen took a seat on the bed and looked at Kanda, "Why is that...?"

The witch smiled, "Because, you two were the next big thing."

Allen continued to stare at Kanda, 'how come I never noticed this before? Kanda's face is usually more er... masculine looking but now...'

He observed his comrade in different perspective. Kanda's face looked softer and his jaw was more round. 'Maybe it's because he's sleeping...'

"Oh my my, you're already taking note of the difference's in _him_," she stressed the word 'him' on purpose.

Allen looked at Sheryl, "What do you mean...?"

"You'll see when _he_ wakes up," she said with an all knowing smile, "I'm going to change his clothes, meanwhile why don't you go to the kitchen. I know how much you can eat with your big appetite."

She pointed down a hall. Allen looked quite nervous. It's not like he didn't trust Sheryl, it was just a vibe. 'Food doesn't sound too bad right about now,' Allen thought as he went down the hall.

The invisible servants cleaned up the plates that Allen ate through, who was quietly sipping his favorite juice. He saw Sheryl come in with a first aid kit in her hands. He stared at it in confusion.

"Don't worry, I didn't have to use the first kit on your friend. It's for you."

"For me? But I'm not injured..." He looked at his body.

Sheryl smiled again, "You're injured _yet_."

Allen gulped, "A-Anyways, how's Kanda doing?"

"Oh the good boy, I took away his sickness," She held out a vial which had a pinkish color, "He should be getting up in five minutes tops. Did you like the food?"

"Oh yes it was very good. It matches Jeryy's cooking and he's very good!" His smile brightened at the mention of his favorite cook.

"Ah, I see, looks like my servants are improving," she looked at the sink which was turned on and smiled approvingly.

"Sorry if I'm being rude, but what are your servants?" Allen asked gently, not wanting to upset Sheryl.

"Oh you're not being rude dear! They're akuma spirits who where killed by non exorcism," she said as she placed the first aid kit on the table.

Allen's eyes brightened, "So then... the akuma that was destroyed by self destruction was...?" Allen reminisced the time where Road order to kill the Akuma in front of his eyes.

"Yes dear, he's right there. He was the one who cooked the food for you."

Allen was ecstatic. ("You're sparkling Allen," Sheryl said.)

Before either of them could say anything, a loud crash was heard from the room down the hall.

Allen got up but Sheryl motioned for him to stay.

_Tmp, tmp tmp tmp tmp_

"BAKA MOYASHI!!" Foot meet Allen, Allen meet foot.

Kanda was wearing his usual outfit that he wears underneath his uniform. (I forgot how it looks like)

Kanda kicked Allen on the face and sent him flying to the other wall. Kanda ran up to him and beat him to a bloody piece of pulp.

One of the servants held Kanda back before he could do anymore damage to the poor little Allen.

Allen lay there twitching. Sheryl heartly laughed and used her magic to heal Allen, using the first aid kit to put band aids over the smaller wounds.

"BEAN SPROUT WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Kanda roared as he violently wrestled with the invisible servant.

"What are you talking about?! You just violently kick me out of nowhere!!" Allen cried anime tears while waving an accusing finger at Kanda.

Kanda broke out of the servants hold but was quickly stopped by Sheryl's magic. Kanda's arms were rendered useless as they were shackled on the air.

"What the hell?! Let go of me _Onna_ (Very rude to call a lady this)."

The witch only laughed, "Allen, looked very closely at Kanda please."

Allen looked at Kanda, who was now blushing.

"D-Don't!!"

Allen looked inspected Kanda. There _was_ something different about him. For one, his face was rounder (Thought it was just my imagination, Allen thought) and his eye's were bigger then they usually. His eye's descended lower, Kanda squirmed even more as soon as he noticed. Allen took note at how his build wasn't as masculine and he had...

"B-b-b-boobs?!" Allen felt heat on his face.

Kanda stopped squirming, "Oy _Onna_ let go of me so maybe if I bash on his head many times he'll forget."

Allen was still lost in his head.

"I'm sorry I will not aloud that Yu ("DON'T CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME!!), but this is destiny."

"Fuck destiny!!"

Sheryl giggled, 'You won't be thinking that in a couple of months.'

Allen came back, "SINCE WHEN!?"

The lady opened a blue vial and commanded it to land on Kanda, who instantly cooled down.

He sighed, "Since forever..."

"But why are you hiding it?"

"Thats none of your business sprout!"

"Grr! It's A-L-L-E-N!! And answer my question."

"No."

"Kanda," Allen said in a threatening voice which didn't suit him, or at least Kanda thought.

Kanda sighed again as he knew he wasn't going to win this one, "I was raised as one, I had no choice..."

_-WTF flashback on first chapter?!-_

_Akane was finally in labor, their long a waited son was finally going to be born. Yuudai was the happiest man on earth. Or so did the village think. But, when the little toddler was born, both of them fell into shock and depression. Their long awaited son was a girl._

_"It doesn't matter," Yuudai said in a serious voice, "We'll raise him as a boy. No one will know the secret."_

_"But..." Akane was about to object._

_"Like I said it doesn't matter. He will be the heir to the Kanda family. That's what we promised to ourselves."_

_"What shall... we name him?"_

_The two sat in silence and a light bulb appeared over Akane._

_"Let's name him Yuu (Feminine and Masculine name). It's derived from your name also and... I think that we should give him a little bit of femininity," She looked hopefully at her husband._

_Yuudai only slightly nodded._

_-FINALLY IT'S OVER!!-_

Sheryl cleared her throat, "That's enough," She cast a spell on Kanda's uniform. It was hanging on an invisible hook.

"I made it so that your uniform will change with your size, Kanda."

The next day, Allan and Kanda were about to departure.

"Oh Kanda, you forgot this," Sheryl tossed Kanda a potion, "It's an improved potion from the last one, the ingredients and how to make it are on the back."

She cought it, "Thanks."

"And Allen, before you go..." the witch disappeared in the house and came back with an over sized squirrel, "Give this to Lavi."

Allen looked at the pet, "What is it's name?"

"It's a girl and her name is Chomesuke. Don't forget to tell that to Lavi."

Chomesuke wagged her tail and made a little squeaking noise, "Cho!"

The squirrel climbed onto Allen's shoulder.

"It was nice meeting you Sheryl, have a nice life," Allen waved at the witch and she waved back.

"I'm so glad to have met the both of you," Were the last words they heard her say before closing the door.

The two began walking back to the order. A sudden goofy grin appeared on Allen.

An anger mark came onto Kanda, "What is it you damn sprout?"

He looked at her, "I'm taller then you."

Kanda snapped and began to chase Allen with Mugen.

* * *

**I felt sooo fricken bad for not making my other story a Yullen story. I wanted Kanda to be an Uke but I could never imagine him being one so this idea came to my mind. YAAAY CHOMESUKE!! I loved that akuma the most so I just haad to bring her back -smile-. So how was the story? Good? Bad? Noheals you suck give up on life?**

**Sorry if the character's seem OOC I need to practice on it.**

Q&A Corner:

(Noheals) HELLO!!

(Rakyuu & Shikyuu) Oww...

(Noheals) Sorry! This story has been plaguing my mind for a century that I had to type it out. If I continue this story there will be a Q&A corner to answer all of your questions! I'll try to keep the characters in char. Rakyuu & Shikyuu are my first OC's ever so be nice to them.

(Shikyuu) Go die.

(Rakyuu) You need to jump of a bridge, Shikyuu.

(Shikyuu) I know you love me.


	2. Pigs Inn

**Please review. I was very sad to see barley any . Thank you for the people who put this on alert etc etc. UBER thanks to the people who reviewed. You get a cookie :D -hands out reviewers a cookie.-**

* * *

Somewhere in snowy mountains...

"You didn't have to do that Kanda," Allen sobbed as he had multiple bumps on his head. Kanda caught up with him and gave Allen a beating after calling her short.

"Hmph, you deserved every one of those hits bean sprout," Kanda said in satisfaction. Allen noticed how she sounded more girly.

"WHAT?! It's ALLEN!! How many _times_ do I have to tell you?! And why are you still calling me a bean sprout when your shorter then me!" Allen yelled at her.

"I'm not that much shorter besides I'm younger then you, so that makes you an even bigger bean sprout."

It was true, Kanda was up to Allen's cheeks.

"Eh? You're younger? How old are you anyways?" His curiosity grew.

"Che, Fourteen."

Allen blushed knowing that someone a year younger was almost catching up with his height.

"Just you wait! I'll have a huge growth spurt one day!" He proclaimed.

"The day your grow is the day hell freezes over."

"Girl or not you still have the same attitude," Allen received another blow to the head, "Ow! What was that for?"

Kanda threw an icy glare at Allen, "Don't you dare call me a girl."

She looked around, "Where the hell are we?"

Allen looked around also, "... No clue."

An innocent man was hiking up the cold snowy mountains. He stopped to relish the moment of seeing such a spectacular view.

"BAKA MOYASHI!!"

_WHACK!_

The loud echo was heard and the man was scared out of his wits.

"Let's stop at that inn," Kanda pointed to a shabby looking place.

"O-Okay," Allen said not in the mood for arguing. Chomesuke was treating the wounds on poor Allen's head.

"Cho..." the squirrel whimpered.

"Ah Chomesuke you're cold?" Allen asked the pet.

The fluffy animal sneezed, "Choo."

Kanda was about to open the door but Allen beat her to it.

"Girls shouldn't open doors for guys. It should be the other way around."

"Sprout stop treating me like a fucking girl," Kanda said as more anger marks appeared on her.

"It's Allen!! And it's in my system to help girls," Allen said not paying attention to her anger. (Lol he's teasing Kanda btw)

Kanda was boiling with rage when Allen opened the door. A sudden warm breeze past them.

"Aah this feels so good," Allen said as he felt the warm air hit his face.

"Choo," the squirrel cooed and stretched out her tiny hands to warm them up.

Kanda payed no attention to them and went past them.

She went past the tables of drunken men, mugs still full of beer. The scent inside was stuffy but it brought a heart worming welcome. Kanda went up to the front desk and saw a big woman in front of her.

"Hello and welcome to 'Pigs Inn'. How can I help you?" She asked while cleaning a mug.

"I need a room for two."

"Two?" The bartender raised her eyebrow.

"That sprout," Kanda pointed to Allen who was still in front of the door. ("Close the goddamn door!!" "Sorry!")

"A room for two let's see..." The woman placed down the rag and mug on the desk and fetched out a clip board. Kanda mentally shivered at the clip board reminiscing all the times that Linali had hit her with one.

"Sorry hun, but right know we only have a room with one bed."

Kanda sighed an irritable sigh. This wasn't going to be good.

"I won't mind sharing a room," Allen popped out of nowhere.

"Well that will be..."

Allen told the lady to send the bill to the Black Order. The lady, Meg, gave them a key to there door. They went up the creaky stairs and to the last room in the hall. Allen noted the sudden temperature drop. 'Maybe because there isn't a lot of people?' he mused. Kanda took of his exorcist outfit and set it down on an empty chair. She placed her suitcase on a nightstand and took out a sleeping robe. (Anyone know what Kanda wears when he's sleeping?)

"Bean sprout if you look I'll kill you," Allen swore he saw a fire behind Kanda.

"I-I'll just go downstairs," Allen left the room and went to check out the main room. Allen bought himself some juice and took a seat near a corner. Sure it wasn't like him to not socialize but he had to talk to Komui to figure out were the hell they were.

"Komui-san, how are you?" Allen spoke to no one. His earing started to glow and Komui's voice was heard.

_'I'm fine, how are you Allen?'_

"Oh I'm fine, it's just that we're totally lost. By the way how's Tim doing?"

_'Don't you have a finder with you? I'm not surprised that you're lost. Tim is fine. We finished examining what happened in the ark. **(1)**'_

"Thats good," Allen paused, "the finder died in an Akuma attack." Silence was on the other line.

_'We'll prepare a coffin for him. Tell me where you are so I can tell you were to go.'_

"We're currently staying in a place called 'Pigs Inn'."

_'We'll I'll start looking for it.'_

Static was heard.

_'KOMUI GET BACK TO WORK!!'_

Allen sweat dropped.

_'Sorry Allen! I'll tell you where you are tomorrow.'_

And thus he was disconnected.

"Oi little kid!" A drunken man came to him, "Here have some of this! It'll raise your spirits!"

Allen looked at the alcohol beverage in front of the man, and started to develop a sickening feeling. It reminded him of the time he accidentally ate chocolate that was spiked with alcohol and his master punishment far worse then a human being can comprehend.

"N-No thanks sir."

"Suit yourself kid," The drunk man went back to his group of friends.

Allen looked around the room. All the men looked beefy with muscles and some men had beer bellies. 'Sometimes I wish I can enjoy life like they are...' his eye's landed on a table were men were playing cards. His dark side took over him and he let out a creepy chuckle.

He went up to the table and asked if he could play with them.

"Sorry kid!" Allen noticed it was the guy from before, "No minors allowed!"

An idea sparked in his mind, "See this coat?" he pointed to himself and they nodded, "the accessories are made out of real silver. I'll let you have them if you a game against me in poker."

The men stared in awe at the coat, and it wasn't hard to persuade them into accepting his offer.

Half an hour later...

"Call! Royal straight flush!"

"BAH!! Impossible another game!!"

Allen yawned it was getting late, "Sorry but I'm going to turn in," he looked at the men who were only in there underwear, "By the way you can have your stuff back."

"Are you gonna come back kid?" Steven asked. (The guy who first talked to Allen)

"I might," He went upstairs to tuck himself into bed.

He stripped himself of his attire and sat on the bed. He looked over to Kanda and saw her curled up into a ball.

"Kanda... are you awake...?" He asked in a whisper. Once he got no response he figured that she was. Chomesuke passed out on Allen's exorcist cloak from accidentally having a sip of beer.

Once he got in he stared at her back. For some reason he just couldn't fall asleep. He let out a heavy sigh. 'Whats wrong with me? Usually I fall asleep as soon as I hit the bed...' He noticed Kanda twitch.

"So you are awake..." he said in a hushed voice.

"Urusai, and stop breathing on me," Kanda shivered.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm _fine_, it's just cold," He heard her talk in a sleepy voice. 'Half asleep maybe...? But why would she be cold, it's not that cold in here,' Allen thought and then a flashback sparked in his mind. It was when he and Lavi were on a train and Lavi was boring him with his long conversation of how he was going to plan to woo the next skirt that passed him. He remember Lavi saying something about warming up the girls in a close hug because their heat source went to the core of their bodies unlike guys, which was more spread out. (This is actually true)

Allen took this oppurtune moment and closed in on the person next to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. He did note on the coldth that Kanda did posses. Girls are really different...

"Wh-What are you doing?" She struggled. Kanda didn't want to admit but Allen _did_ provide her warmth, but she found it highly akward for Allen to hug her like that. 'Damn this wouldn't be happening if it wasn't for that damn finder distracting me with that fight. If only he didn't appear bean sprout wouldn't have figured out my gender and we would've been back in the Order like nothing happened!' She cursed her luck.

"Stop moving, you're freezing," Allen said, he already felt sleep coming to him. Kanda stopped struggling as she found it pointless. For some reason she felt content like this. Kanda let out a heavy sigh as soon as she noticed herself warming up. 'Maybe sharing a bed isn't so bad... hopefully nightmares won't come. The last thing I need is Moyashi asking me about that.' She thought as she finally let sleep take her over. Kanda didn't notice how she unconsciously moved closer to Allen.

--

Kanda was always the first one to wake up, but usually she stayed in bed for a while before actually getting out of bed. This time though, she just didn't _feel_ like getting up. Kanda let out a content sigh as she closed her eye's once more. The warmth that enveloped her body was too relaxing. It was until she moved she realized that there was something holding her down. Kanda looked down and saw a charcoal black arm wrapped around her torso.

She immediately jumped out of bed. 'What the...?! How the hell...?' it was then did Kanda remember what happened.

'I'll fucking kill that sprout when he wakes up,' She thought angirly as she was got dressed. Kanda went downstairs to see what they had to eat.

"Ah we have an early bird here!" Meg said as she noticed Kanda strolling down the stairs. The place were the used to be drunks were was now empty.

"Well what do you want to eat hun?" She asked Kanda.

Kanda looked at the board that was on the wall. She innerwardly twitched seeing some of the items.

"I'll just have tea."

"No sugar?"

"No."

Kanda drank her tea in silence. It wasn't as good as green tea but it was still tea.

"Meg!! How's yer mornin' so far?" Steven came descending down the steps.

"Ah Steve! Someone beat ya in waking up for the first time!" Meg exclaimed. Kanda growled, they were being to loud for her tastes. She chugged down the tea and stepped outside, not wanting to participate in their conversation. The cold air stung Kanda's face but she didn't care. Kanda watched the trees gently rustle through the on going breeze.

It was a while till Allen stepped out Chomesuke sitting cutely on top of his head.

Kanda turned to face him, "Well?"

"Komui-san told me to follow this path and we should meet a finder..." Allen looked a tad bit unsure.

Kanda snorted, "Great, another one."

"What's wrong with you? You're so rude," Allen proclaimed.

"And your martyr complex isn't annoying?"

"I don't have a martyr complex! It's you who always like to jump in front of anything. Use your brain for once."

"I do have one, it's just that you're too slow to figure anything out."

Electricity sparked between their eye's. It was going to be a long walk indeed.

As they kept on following the road, the city began to come into view. Kanda reached into her back pocket and took out the potion Sheryl gave her. With one sip, her body figure began to expand. (Steroids much?)

The once feminine voice was now deep and low, "Let's walk faster. I don't want to spend another extra second around you."

"Likewise."

* * *

**Sorry that the ending seemed rushed. I was stuck on that part. Please tell me if there is any typos or sentence fragments and I'll go back to fix them.**

Q&A:

(Allen) It sure is silent... -crickets chirp-

(Kanda) Hmph good. -leaves-


End file.
